Devil's Night Tag: Hotch and Emily
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: First of about four one shots for Devil's Night HP and Jack


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, my brain is working in overdrive again. Got another one shot for ya for Devil's Night. I'll probably have a few for this one outside my two series. This is has to do with Jack's costume pick. I'm gonna have Emily help him with it. And yes, it'll probably lead to either a kiss or some sort of confessions from Emily and Aaron. You have to know it's going there when it's me writing. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron followed Emily and Jack into his apartment, more then a little confused. Aaron had called his son on the flight home to let him know the case was over and he was coming home. After cheering over the fact that Aaron would be home for Halloween, Jack had asked to speak to Emily. Aaron had been surprised by the request but handed the phone to his friend none the less. Emily had then surprised him further by getting up and moving away from him once she had the phone. What were those two up to?

Jack went running off down the hall while Emily turned to Aaron.

"Change out of your suit and come back out here." Emily said. "Do not come into Jack's room."

Aaron cocked a brow. "Are either of you going to share what's going on?"

Emily smiled as she headed down the hall. "You'll see. Go change."

Aaron watched Emily go with a frown before sighing and heading to his room. He quickly changed into jeans and an orange long sleeve shirt. Pulling on his sneakers, Aaron made his way back to the living room, pushing up his sleeves as he went. He could hear Emily and Jack giggling in Jack's room as they got together whatever it was they were planning.

"You guys almost done?" Aaron called as he turned his back to the hall. He figured there was less chance of him spoiling the surprise if he couldn't see it.

"Yeah!" the chorused answer came back.

Aaron felt his heart warm at the sound of Emily and Jack answering together. He had only just admitted it to himself, and Dave, the bastard, that his feelings for Emily went beyond friendship and Jack taking to Emily the way he did fueled Aaron's decision to talk to Emily about moving their relationship past the friendship stage.

"Do you guys need any help?"

"No!" Again the answer was chorused.

Aaron laughed. It wasn't much longer before he heard Jack's door open and Emily entered his line of sight. She was smiling, which made Aaron smile.

"You two finished?" Aaron asked.

Emily nodded. "Yup."

Aaron raised his brow. "Gonna fill me in?"

Emily nodded back down the hall. "Turn around."

Aaron did and his heart stopped. Jack was standing in the hall, a huge grin across his face dressed in his suit.

"That's not Spider Man." Aaron managed to say.

"He's not a real super hero." Jack said.

"Oh he's not?" Aaron asked. "Alright, I give up."

Jack's grin got bigger. "I'm you, Daddy!"

Emily stood back with her arms crossed, smiling as Aaron absorbed what his son told him. She'd gotten a call from Jack a few days before the case saying he needed her help. How he knew how to call her still escaped Emily but the little boy had her wrapped around his finger and she couldn't say no to him. So they'd brainstormed and finally come up with the perfect costume and given the hug Aaron was now giving his son, Emily knew they'd picked right.

"Let's go get some candy, my little G-Man." Aaron said, grabbing Jack's bucket. He handed Jack the bucket before grabbing Emily's hand in his now free one. "Come on."

Emily tried to protest. "No Hotch,"

Aaron gave her a look. "Don't even try it, Em. Come on."

Emily sighed but smiled as Aaron led her out of the apartment.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron tucked Jack into bed after a full night of trick or treating. The little boy had tons of fun and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He stayed awake only long enough to ask Aaron if he liked his costume.

"I loved it Buddy." Aaron had answered, kissing his son on the head.

Jack had nodded. "Emmy thought you would."

Shutting off the light and closing the door, Aaron made his way back to the living room where Emily was waiting. Watching her have fun with Jack tonight and the helped she'd given him with his costume made Aaron sure tonight was the night to have that talk. He knew from talking with Dave, again, bastard, that Emily shared his feeling. Dave was basically Aaron and Emily's brother. They couldn't keep anything from him so Aaron knew the older man was speaking the truth.

"You smiled a lot tonight." Emily said as Aaron sat beside her on the couch.

Aaron nodded, another smile breaking through. "It's hard not to, with Jack. And you. You're good with him."

Emily's smile softened. "He's a great kid and so much like you."

Aaron tipped his head against the back of the couch. "You think so?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I really do."

Aaron reached over and took Emily's hand. "Thank you for helping him Emily."

Emily was a bit startled by Aaron's move but squeezed his hand. "No thanks needed. Like I said, he's a great kid."

Aaron smirked a bit. "And it helps that you're wrapped around his finger."

Emily laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that helped a bit too."

Aaron knew in order to get tell Emily what he wanted, he was gonna have to show more then he normally did.

"You're good for us, Em." Aaron said softly. "I wasn't sure I was gonna be able to take care of Jack on my own but you've helped a lot."

Emily looked at Aaron, surprised by the emotion she was hearing in his voice. This wasn't like him but she could tell he was trying to say something so she stayed quiet.

Aaron took a breath. "And if it's alright with you," he looked Emily in the eye. "I'd like you to be around more."

Emily frowned a bit. "What are you saying Aaron?"

"I'm saying that I care about you, Emily." Aaron said. "As more then a co-worker or friend. And I'd like you to be around more for Jack and," he paused. "and for myself."

Emily exhaled and smiled. "That's probably the best offer I've ever gotten." she squeezed Aaron's hand again. "I care about you too Aaron and I've love to be here for you and Jack."

As if they were opposite ends of two magnets, the two felt something pulling them towards each other, meeting in the middle for the most gentle and sweetest first kiss either had ever had.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so they were a bit more out of character then I wanted but it worked out how I wanted. So this will be the first of about four that go together. Keep an eye for the others. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
